Maybe we'll be friends
by krazyboutkingdomhearts
Summary: A few moments taken from KH 358/2 days. The beginning of Roxas and Xion.


**Disclaimer: Most of this text is taken from 358/2, and a little dialogue from yours truly. ;) So I don't own it and all that stuff blah blah. Enjoy!**

Day 23: Those Who Left Behind

"Let's go." Roxas said to Xion over his shoulder. "..." She stared at Roxas and said nothing 'I'm in charge, huh?' He thought. The two teens entered the dark portal and searched all over Twilight Town, looking for the Poison Plant. 'Why on earth do we have to track down that-Oh crap! Two Minute Bombs and a Dire Plant!" Roxas swung his Keyblade. "Ah!" The Dire batted back at him. "Xion, a little help here?" She cast a fire spell and defeated it. "Thanks... Um, still no sign of the Poison Plant, we're gonna have to keep looking..." She nodded. 'An underground passage, this should take us to where we need to go to fight this thing anyway...' "It should be around here, then we can get this mission over and done with." Roxas looked around and found a nearby tunnel. "I think this is the way." They entered a tunnel and on the other side was the giant Poison Plant they were sent to hunt. "Whoa!" Roxas sized up the Poison Plant. "That is huge! Can we do it?" Xion headed straight for the plant and used her fire spells. "I guess so..." Roxas followed and swung at the plant with his Keyblade. "He's a fast one isn't he?" "Ah!" Xion cried out in pain. "Are you okay?" He ran to aid her. "You're fine, you just need to heal. I'll take care of the plant, you-" Xion continued to fight alongside him. "One more hit and, done! Great, do you want to RTC? It means return to the castle by the way." She didn't answer. "Okay... let's head back." They walked back to the portal. "I've got someplace to be. You go ahead and RTC without me." She turned to him then stepped forward to RTC.

Later on Roxas sat by himself on the Bell Tower, eating his Sea Salt ice cream. "Hmm..." Roxas sighed. "It's not the same without Axel..."

_Entry 7_

_Axel left before I woke up this morning. I never got to ask him about the ice cream stick. I was partnered up with No. XIV for today's mission. Xion wore a hood the whole time and wouldn't say a word to me. Come to think of it, I didn't have a whole lot to say, either. Afterwards I went and had ice cream by myself._

Day 24: Voice

"Looks like we're paired up again, huh?" Roxas stratched his head. "Let's go get those Deserters." They entered Twilight Town and headed down the ramp to find them. "Wow, those guys look like little knights or something... Let's get to it!" Roxas charged for one, but then it ran away from him. "Hey! What are you doing?! Come back here so I can kill you!" He yelled. "They are pretty fast... Xion, you want to use some of your fire now?" She nodded and proceeded to get the Deserters. "There." Roxas said finishing them off. "I've got someplace to be again today, so go on ahead without me." "R...Roxas..." He stood frozen in place. "Huh? What did you say?" "Your name... It's Roxas, isn't it?" "Yeah, Xion... that's right." He nodded. Xion walked into the portal and left to RTC.

Roxas went to go get ice cream and eat it on the Bell Tower, once again. "My name... was that the first thing Xion ever said?" He spoke and took a bite of his ice cream. "Hmm..."

_Entry 8_

_I teamed up with No. XIV again today. We finally talked a little-Xion even said my name for the first time. Afterwards I had ice cream by myself again. The lady at the shop said you can trade the WINNER stick for an extra bar. But I can't eat more than one._

Day 25: Two keys

"Morning, Xion." Roxas said, but no words came from her mouth. "Umm... Is something the matter?" "Good... Morning, Roxas." She eventually responded. "Both of you, finish your preparations ASAP. A giant Heartless has surfaced. It must be exterminated today." Saix said bluntly. "Interesting, defeat the dark side..." "Roxas." Xion took off her hood. "Good luck today." She smiled. "Th-thanks." He said surprised, and a little taken by her beauty. "You too, Xion." They ventured on to complete their mission. "Gah, a Yellow Opera and two Minute Bombs." It was really no problem, the two subdued them in no time. They went up to the station, hoping that they would find it there. "Holy Heartless! What is THAT?" Roxas' eyes bulged. "Our target." She replied. They stared at it up and down. "You ready for this?" Roxas summoned his Keyblade. "Yeah." She nodded. They both targeted its right hand. Roxas swung his Keyblade swiftly and Xion quickly cast her fire spells, then moving on to the other hand. Shadow kept spawning more Heartless, but it was too late because they had beaten him! So they thought... The Shadow swung one last time, knocking Roxas' Keyblade from his hand, making it land in Xion's direction. Suddenly it disappeared and materialized in Xion hand. Xion knew what she had to do, she charged for the monster and made one final hit! Stabbing it through the Heartless, and leaving it there to fade. "Whoa! Xion, I didn't know you could use a Keyblade." Roxas gasped. "Yeah... neither did I." "You did great. In fact, you deserve a little something extra." Roxas grinned. "Something extra?" She questioned. "Yeah, the icing on the cake. C'mon. There's this place..."

Roxas took Xion to the top of the Bell Tower. "How'd you find such a great place?" "Heeere ya go." Roxas held out a ice cream to her. "Sea salt ice cream." He said. "Well? Go on, try it." He looked at her. "Okay..." She took a bite . "It's sweet. But kinda salty, too." "It's really good, right? Me and Axel always meet up here for ice cream after work." Roxas took a bite. "Sea salt is Axel's favorite." "Sounds like it's yours, too." Xion giggled. "Heh, yeah." Roxas chuckled. "I don't remember it too well, but Axel said he took me here my very first day with the Organization. And then he brought me some ice cream again after my first mission. Said it was 'the icing on the cake.'" "A little something extra?" "Exactly." "You guys must be close." "Axel's my first friend." "Your... Friend?" She stopped to think. "Roxas, do you think I could be a friend?" "When Axel gets back, let's ask him. Then all three of us can have ice cream together!" "Okay!" They laughed and each took a bite of their ice cream and watched the sun set over Twilight Town.

_Entry 9_

_Today was my third day with Xion, I've gotten to know a little more about her. That's right- she's a girl, with black hair, and she can use the Keyblade just like me! I took her out for ice cream afterwards, but I'm saving the WINNER stick. Axel deserves a reward when he gets back. Xion wants to have ice cream with us from now on. Maybe we'll be friends._

**A/N: These three days are probably one of my favorite parts in the game. I also like the journal entries too.,it gives the story a extra feel to it. I also wanted to post something because its been a month... anyway, thanks for reading! Reviews, comments are welcome. Got it memorized? ;p**


End file.
